megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Magma Blade
is the Special Weapon that X gains from defeating Blaze Heatnix in Mega Man X6. When equipped, X slashes with his Z-Saber that is infused with flame energy, creating two fireballs (that are as large as X himself) forward in the process. This is a fairly quick attack and has a fairly wide vertical range. Both the flame saber as well as the fireballs produced can damage enemies. The flame-infused Z-Saber slash will also deal slightly more damage to enemies than the ordinary Z-Saber slash X uses without any Special Weapons equipped. When charged, X fires one large fireball straight ahead, then seven more fireballs come flying in heading in the same direction, around the same level that X is at. The angle of forward travel is random in nature but all of them will follow the first fireball's forward direction, which can hit enemies at a much wider vertical range. If X is hit before he fires the first fireball, the Weapon Energy will be wasted. However, if X takes damage after he has fired the first fireball, the attack will continue on until all eight fireballs are released. This is the only Special Weapon from defeated Mavericks in this game that utilizes the Z-Saber that he obtained from Zero in Mega Man X5.[http://mmxz.zophar.net/megamanxz/manuals/mmx6_manual.txt Mega Man X6 Instruction Manual, Page 18 X launches a fiery wave with Z-Saber.] This weapon is primarily Blizzard Wolfang's weakness, causing 5 units of damage to him and 8 units of damage if the weapon is used in its charged state. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man X6. *''For Magma Blade, the first number set is damage inflicted from this weapon's normal state: first number is damage done with the Magma Blade itself; second number is damage from the fireballs that follow it.'' Screenshots MMX6-MagmaBlade1-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBlade2-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBlade3-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBladeC1-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBladeC2-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBlade-B1-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBlade-B2-SS.png MMX6-MagmaBladeC-B-SS.png Trivia *Magma Blade is the only Special Weapon in the Mega Man X series that X can use that works in conjunction with another weapon. *If X is equipped with the Blade Armor when he executes Magma Blade, the saber used will be from his Buster Part which has the saber fused with his X-Buster instead with exactly the same effect. *If X uses Magma Blade in the air, he will actually freeze for a second. The player can actually chain multiple Magma Blades to cover an extra distance if an air dash isn't sufficient enough. If the player has the Rapid Fire setting set to "ON", they can simply hold the Triangle Button (Special Weapon Button for PC version) and X will literally float in the air as long as the Magma Blade energy holds out. The player can take advantage of this to get unarmored X through nasty air-dash areas like Commander Yammark's, secondary area, Ground Scaravich's randomize area and the final stages of Secret Lab. This will also work when X uses its charged version where X will also freeze when he fires the first fireball (this effect also applies to two of X's other weapons, namely Metal Anchor and Ray Arrow). *Interestingly, the attack power of the Z-Saber itself when being used for Magma Blade appears to match that when used normally, so a boss or enemy that may be invincible to Z-Saber strikes will be immune to strikes when it is used for Magma Blade as well. One possible way to circumvent this is by using the fireballs instead, Magma Blade's actual form of attack. References See also Similar Weapons *Flame Sword from Mega Man 8 Counterpart to this Weapon *Shouenzan Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons Category:Mega Man X6 items Category:Fire weapons Category:Cutter weapons